


Cravings

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Evil!Radu, F/M, Menstruation Kink, PWP, Subspecies 1, Subspecies Universe, Vampires, somewhat dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: “You will make an excellent plaything, Pretty-one. I have all the time in the world to discover your deepest and darkest desires for myself.”
Relationships: Michelle Morgan/Radu Vladislas
Kudos: 6





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I love Subspecies so much, there needs to be more content for it, but hey, that's just me.

To say that Michelle felt exhausted was an understatement. After running through the countryside and forest with Mara and Lillian all day her feet were begging her for a rest as much as her body. She just couldn’t believe they’d all passed out on the grass for two whole hours only to wake up to the sun going down over the horizon.

  
A small part of her was grateful to have lost the coin toss on the sleeping arrangement; no offense to either of her friends, but Lillian flailed around in bed sometimes accidentally kicking anyone who slept next to her, and Mara liked to talk in her sleep.

They’d all had enough excitement for one day. Whatever had been in the woods that had followed them had been unnerving. All she remembered was seeing a pale and gaunt face up in the trees watching them before all three had screamed and run. The panic she’d felt had been real at the time yet it could have just been some optical illusion with the way the leaves had looked at night. She just couldn’t be sure.

While getting ready for bed though Michelle noticed something while taking her jeans off. As she looked down, sitting on the edge of the bed she could see three drops of blood in the crotch of her pants. 

“Oh shit.”

Michelle quickly stripped off her panties to get a better look. Yep, there it was she thought miserably. Mother Nature had decided to spring a surprise visit on her. 

“Son of a bitch, really? I didn’t even pack anything!” 

Why now, damnit? Michelle knew her period came and went whenever the mood struck it but why did it have to be while on a long distance trip like this? Although in retrospect, with all of the jetlag and body aches she’d had since arriving with Mara and Lillian to Romania, any of the usual signs this would happen had been easily written-off.

Michelle knew her Romanian wasn’t the best, but she’d studied the basics for this trip. It wasn't as if she could go ask one of the women working at the fortress for a tampon. No, she decided to go and ask either Lillian or Mara for something in the morning. It was too late tonight, and she just wanted to sleep.   
  
Blowing out the candle she climbed under the covers; Michelle tried to settle and get comfortable. Outside the light of dusk faded into a cold and dark Romanian night. And the shadows seemed to take on a life of their own.    
  


* * *

  
  
When Radu had awoken earlier that evening, it had been to his senses alerting him of prey near his crypt. His spidery fingers had gripped the sides of the coffin as he’d sat up stiffly from his death sleep; there’d been something on the cold mountain air that didn’t belong.

The smell of the living.   
  
But also...something else. Radu had sniffed the air more methodically while trying to discern where the other smell was coming from. Climbing from his coffin he’d ventured outside into the fading light of dusk to investigate. The castle ruins weren't too hard to navigate through and he’d soon stood at the entry of the courtyard looking down and across the meadow which separated the forest from Castle Vladislav. 

As his eyes were adjusting to the fading of the light, he’d spotted three figures running across the green and through what had been an ancient gatehouse that led into the woods beyond. 

Radu’s little servants, the subspecies, had excitedly chittered amongst themselves as though they too could feel something was different; they’d followed him as he trailed after the three girls. Tracking all three had been quite easy for Radu. The loud tramping of their shoes in the dry undergrowth of the woods simply showed how oblivious they were of him following. The pounding of their hearts beating rapidly and the scent trail he’d picked up had led him right to their stopping spot down in a gully. 

If the women hadn’t been so easily spooked before, then seeing Radu’s face in the tree’s peering down at them was enough to make them scream and bolt in terror. He might have been able to ambush them, curse Stefan for appearing then to take them back to the Prejmer Fortress! Radu had glowered furiously from the shadows, watching as his weakling half-brother escorted the three women from the woods. 

The scent near drove him mad, his mouth grew wet thinking of the forbidden essence he might taste that night. But which of the three was it?   
  
But Radu’s ire only intensified after Stefan had come to the castle in search of what, or rather whom, he already knew was awaiting him. The waves of sorrow Stefan had projected as he knelt by their deceased father's side only set Radu further into a fury. He’d flown from the castle enraged, leaving Stefan crumpled up on the stone floor to sort out whatever he planned on next. Radu could wait, there’d be time enough to torture his weakling brother again. 

Besides, he had the Bloodstone now. The power was all Radus’ and there was nothing Stefan could do to stop him.

Prejmer Fortress stood out against the darkness of the hills and forest as Radu materialized on top of the battlements walkway. It was very late, perhaps after midnight even yet the moon hung low and bright. The fortress itself was almost as ancient as the Vladislav castle and yet the difference in the upkeep of the fortress was a stark contrast to the crumbling ruins of the Vladislas home. 

Radu inhaled the smell of fresh plaster, aged wood, and--yes, the sweet flowering perfume from the woods he’d followed after was present there but much, much stronger than before. 

The empty corridor of the defensive wall was pitch black, at least for a human. For a vampire as powerful as himself though navigating the passage was as easy as if it were daylight. The trail led him further into the fortress to what had been the servant quarters until he stood in an opening of the wall that opened into a single room; looking down and into it Radu could see a sparsely furnished chamber. On a small table against the furthest wall from him were slung two large bags and several articles of clothing. 

Directly below him, laying on the bed was a woman. A rough woolen-spun blanket was carelessly flung to the side exposing her right leg to the chill night air. It appeared that she was only dressed in some sort of short nightdress; Radu’s gaze roved further up her leg to where the juncture of her thighs met just underneath the hem of her nightshirt.   
  
He smirked and materialized into the darkened room beside her bed as silent as an owl's wings in the night.

The woman shifted again restlessly in sleep, shrugging the blanket off of her other leg just enough so that she was open completely. His nostrils flared from the fresh perfume of her blood and the room seemed to grow smaller and warmer at the same time. The hunger he had felt all night could have easily been quenched with a drop from the Bloodstone, yet Radu burned for something more. There was always a desire to hunt, to catch prey, and feel its heartbeat quicken in fear. Of the hot waves of blood running down his throat while he became blood drunk.   
  


Radu trailed his nails lightly up her thigh, pushing the fabric away completely to expose the dark triangle of curls that grew on her mound. A lecherous smile stretched across his red stained lips and he lay on his stomach on the bed to face her most intimate place. His fangs ached to puncture and tear but there was no need, he told himself, the two other beauties he’d seen earlier would yet feel the sting of his kiss very soon.

Tonight though, he would indulge in something more carnal. 

Rubbing his cheek against the woman's thigh he caught her scent again, a heady musk like that of lilies; deep and heady. His tongue darted out eagerly over her slit, the briefest of motions as he licked away traces of her flux; her blood danced across his tongue deliciously. 

Radu hooked his arms under the woman’s legs and dragged her hips further down the bed to meet him. He used the soft pads of his thumbs to spread her outer lips open and saw the gleam of her sex, delicate pink folds, and crimson nectar that called to him like a siren’s song. His bloodlust rose and with a barely repressed shudder, Radu set to feasting on the sumptuous offering laid before him. 

* * *

  
Michelle sighed in her sleep, shifting at the feeling of...something nice. Something  _ very _ nice was happening to her down below. 

It had been such a long time since she’d had a boyfriend, let alone one who enjoyed playing with her before jumping into bed. Michelle remembered the face of Stefan, young and handsome. He’d seemed as interested in her as she’d initially been by him. If that was the case then could that mean…?

Was he into that sort of thing? Maybe he’d hoped to surprise her by showing up in her room later that evening. Did he feel that attracted to her from just that single meeting the night before? If that was the case then, he’d certainly made an impact.

It was too dark to see but Michelle still raised her head trying to find where she assumed he was on the bed. Another flick over her clit and she gasped, her head collapsing back onto the pillow.

A cool tongue swirled around her folds again before sucking on her clit. Michelle bucked her hips, moaning softly. She felt her legs being spread further and a mound of blankets being pushed under her buttocks to raise her hips. “Oh Stefan, that feels so good,” she moaned. The sensation immediately stopped.   
  
A rasping dark chuckle emanated from the gloom. Dazed and confused Michelle raised her head once more from the pillow to look again down the length of her body and between her thighs. It was then and only then that the moon’s light pierced through the dark to illuminate who--or rather what-- was in bed with her.    
  
Pale flesh stretched over sharp features, dark sunken eyes that leered up at her, and a wide red grin that was full of fangs. Michelle felt her heart quicken in shock. That face--it couldn’t be! What she’d seen in the woods was right in front of her.   
  
“How pretty you look spread out before me like a feast,” Radu laughed.    
  
Michelle couldn’t scream; she wanted to but her voice was gone.  
  
  
“Such innocence. Stefan is too noble to appreciate the exquisite taste of a woman who is ripe. I will delight in savoring you, Pretty-one.” said Radu grinning. Michelle felt herself throb at his words, the feeling mixed between lust and terror as she watched the ghoulish vampire lower his mouth back down to her.

Michelle cried out as she felt his tongue go deeper than before, seeking out every hidden place deep inside, lapping and sucking. Her hips bucked of their own accord, shaking from the spasms of pleasure. Radu’s long fingers gripped her thighs tightly as he sucked and drank greedily at her entrance. He was mindful to not pierce her with his fangs, not yet anyway. He wanted her essence tonight alone, pure and unspoiled by his bite. Perhaps there’d be time for that in the future. 

He began alternating between languid flicks of his tongue to little nips around her sensitive sex with the blunt edges of his teeth. Above him, Michelle had leaned herself back on her elbows to watch in fascinated horror. She didn’t want to admit it, she tried to deny it but...it felt so damn good! More breathy sighs escaped her lips.

A monstrous hand released her left leg only to snake its way under to caress and squeeze her bottom. Michelle moaned wantonly and fisted her hands into the tangled mess of dark hair bobbing up and down between her thighs. Her fingers tangled into the thick strands, an urgency in her grip as she held on.    


“Fuck!” she hissed.

She heard a dark laugh that rumbled down to her toes. “Perhaps soon enough.” She was getting close, her breathing was ragged and fast. Radu could also feel the fluttering of her climax approaching.

“Yes,” he urged “That's it, my pet.”  
  
  
“Please...please let me cum,” moaned Michelle, desperately chasing after the intense feeling. Radu sucked her clit into his mouth almost brutally hard. A cry escaped from Michelle at the fantastic sensation. Somewhere from outside of her body, she felt herself climax harder than she’d ever felt before.

Radu released his grip on her thighs; shivering spasms echoed through her body. Sitting back on his heels on the bed Radu surveyed the tableau before him. The woman lay gasping for breath, her legs spread in a scene of debauched satisfaction, and the seam of her sex glistened with traces of her blood and pleasure.    
  
There was a dreamy feeling coming over him, a calmness he’d never felt even after partaking of the Bloodstone. However, there was also still more of her essence yet to be expelled from her body that he could not drink. She would, he knew, as all human women did. But it would be days spent in rapture so long as he could drink from her fount once more.

  
“You will make an excellent plaything, Pretty-one. I have all the time in the world to discover your deepest and darkest desires for myself.”    
  
He left her with those words, leaving Michelle to drift off to sleep in the darkroom alone.    



End file.
